tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Behemoth in Battle
Characters: Air Raid, Cuffs, Benin-Jeri, Spike, SlingShot, Jetfire, Red Alert, Typhoon, Stormwind, Trojan, Valour, Scourge, Starscream Perspective: Trojan Location: Autobot City, then to a Kansas Oil Refinery Date: 12/20/09 TP: Decepticons: Energize! TP Summary: After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. category:Decepticons Energize TP Main Entrance - Autobot City :As you enter the main entrance of Autobot City, a few Autobot guards stop you and check your entrance pass, after they see you have the correct credentials, they wave you on. The inside of Metroplex is ENORMOUS, it seems as if it could go on forever. The walls are completely made of steel and there are computer terminals and intercoms located at strategic places along the way. Straight ahead is a corridor leading towards the heart of the city, and the exit lies opposite of it. Leading off to the side is a long tunnel that rises upwards towards the Landing Pad where aircraft of all types land and take off as visitors and military personal alike arrive and depart from the city. Benin-Jeri stands in the main entrance of Autobot City, talking with Spike. ;Benin-Jeri A roundish collection of spare-parts, walking around in a vaguely humanoid shape. His face is cracked chrome with Asian features, including a black metal mustache and neatly-'trimmed' goatee. On the center of his chest is what looks like a silver lobster bib, complete with a stylised depiction of a blood-red crustacean. The robot's limbs are short and stocky, with mismatched red-painted arms, and shiny silver legs, one shorter than the other. His right hand is blue, and his left is white. Rainbow-painted striped bands seem to hold the torso together, and are connected like suspenders, complete with happy-face pins. The robot's utility belt holds a variety of weapons, including a blaster pistol modeled after Han Solo's, and an Original Star Trek phaser. A large, round, spiked buckler is attached to the robot's left hip, and is painted orange. The robot's chest is painted with the stars-and-stripes of the American flag, and his helmet has a multicoloured flamejob. Benin-Jeri is carrying a circuitboard, and has his hand on a replica Star Trek tricorder on his belt. Heralded by a din of metallic scrapes, stressed structural groans, and a general sense of mechanical unwellness, the lumbering arachnidan Trojan lumbers her way into the main corridor after a very long session on Earthbound things-to-know. Benin-Jeri is distracted by Trojan's unusual arrival. "Great Ceaser's Ghost!" he exclaims. Trojan, great for Halloween parties, terrible for Christmas and Easter. Slingshot hees. Benin-Jeri LOL ;Trojan Spawned from madness and twisted into a ghoulish form by some eldritch, cosmic horror, the very presence of this ghastly mech brings forth some primal, frigid terror. At 119' long from tip of a scorpion-stinger tail to the top of her head, this mech resembles a six-legged, four-armed battleship gray dryder instead of the classic bipedal mech. Six arachnidan legs, girthy and boxy at the base of a jagged ovular abdomen end in lethally sharp points. A long tail ending in a giant metal spike curls in a menacing arc high up over her head, while a trio of sharp metal fangs click and clasp just at the fore. The torso is decidedly of feminine persuasion, and in that the humanoid similarity ends: She bears two sets of arms, with the lower pair ending in a savagely tined melee weaponry - a flail and a mace, respectively. The upper set of arms are hulking and boxy, ending in fists even larger, with two massive spiked pistons protruding from the elbows. Set between two risen shoulder guards is her head, both veiled and protected by slats of metal, masking a grim visage and a pair of two eerily toxic irradiated eyes. Meshed within the ultra-dense armor, one could swear they could make out bits and pieces of other, less fortunate mechs - at least two dozen or more. The gray, crushed appendages and bodies scrape, grind, and creak, as ancient mechanical faces with lidless, lifeless eyes seemingly whisper omens of grisly death from metal lips that do not move... Benin-Jeri quotes, "Stop the presses -- who's that?" He gapes up at the unusual arrival. Exclamations of surprise and horror have been fairly common, lately, as other mechs have decided to chance a glance at... well, It. It always draws the femme's attention, and thus, Benin-Jeri has done so. With a skitter-scatter of spider-like legs, the massive mech does a quarter turn, and begins to approach. Once she's near enough, she leeeeeeaaaans down to eyeball the Junkion with eerie, toxic eyes. "Good evening," she hisses, voice comprised of half a dozen different modulations both male and female, but predominately the latter. Slingshot brightens. "Oh! There you are!" he says to Trojan. Spike looks up and slowly moves toward Benin-Jeri. Something about Spiders. He gulps and feels like a piece of bait. He looks up at Trojan. "Uh... haven't seen you around - " He looks to Benin-Jeri and Trojan. "You guys going to where the fun's at?" Benin-Jeri glances from Trojan down to Spike. "Sssslingsssshot," the femme returns in a cacophony of voices to the Autobot, in way of greeting. With another series of stressed-metal groans, she uprights herself, although her optics shift downward to spy Spike. "No, we have ...not met... sssssir?" The inflection was to indicate some discrepency of translation, as if she were unsure that its usage was proper. "I do not know of thissss... fun... of which you ssssspeak..." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Enemies at the gate." Spike looks up at Trojan. "Just a figure of expression." He gulps and says "I'm Spike... Spike Witwicky. And you're?" Ironhide has connected. Benin-Jeri quotes, "Why? Do you think I should?" He is standing in the main entrance, talking with an odd collection of Autobots. Now Spike gets the lovely joy of having Trojan lean down to eye him closely. "It isssss a pleasssure, Sssspike. I am Tro-jahn." Slingshot may note that the rythem of her language has improved considerably. Benin-Jeri draws her gaze again, inquiring, "Enemiessss at the gate...?" Those spiderlike mandibles on the fore of her thorax click in an unnderving cadence... Spike gulps, trying not to be intimidated. Benin-Jeri quotes, "Yes. Our enemies. The Decepticons. And you are?" Spike looks up at Benin-Jeri. "Actually... Red has a point. It could be a diversion to attack Autobot City." Benin-Jeri frowns. "I can go above-deck and check it out." Slingshot groans. "Oh don't tell me... Decepticons again? Spike looks up at Slingshot and says empathetically, "They don't rest - you should know that." B enin-Jeri quotes, "Isn't it always? Dawn's in trouble -- it must be Tuesday." "Tro-Jahn," is given to Benin-Jeri in reference to a name. "...There are Dessssscepti-cahns out-side?" Why, oh, why does she sound so very enthusiastic? The Femme mech uprights. The mandibles click. And the spike upon that scorpion tail juts out. Spike looks at Benin-Jeri, not getting the reference. "'scuse me?" Benin-Jeri quotes, "The jets are on our turf." He glances down at Spike. "You're excused." Spike tries not to grin. "Thanks." Benin-Jeri quotes, "My ship... no. I should head to the command center. There's no I in 'team.' Although if you rearrange the letters, there's ME. But that's beside the point." Benin-Jeri turns, and makes to head in to the Autobot City command center. Spike scratches his unkempt hair, not getting what Benin-Jeri is meaning. "Okay." "...The flyersssss are pessssky." Trojan moves out of the way of the Junkion, with a surprisingly swift sidestep. Just one. "Sssstrange mech." And now, her attention shifts back to Slingshot. "Perhapssss permisssion might be sssssought to invessstigate...? Red Alert slowly walks in the room, everything under his notice. Spike heads to the repair bay. Trojan and Slingshot are there at the entrance to Autobot City. Trojan reposes Red Alert hurries into the city, looking grim and determined. Slingshot shrugs. "Maybe," he says, "Though I'm not the one to ask." Red Alert stops short, spotting Slingshot and Trojan. "I ssssenssse..." And Trojan's upper torso pivots 180 degrees, to look over the back of her own arachnidan thorax. "Good evening, Red Alert." Red Alert looks up at Trojan. "Good evening. I trust you've been making yourself at home?" Red Alert gazes unflinchingly up at Trojan. "I have, thank you," hissses the cacophony of voices. "Of particular help wassss... the lingual filesssss." Still not perfect, but improving. Trojan rights herself, and turns a quarter way to keep both Red Alert and Slingshot in view. "Sssssomething vexesssss theee?" ...Alright, so she took in everything, including the anachronisms. Slingshot is looking as nonchalant as possible. Red Alert strains, "You claim to be a former Autobot. If our city comes under attack, will you fight to defend it?" Watch carefully, because the reticent features of Trojan turn grim beneath the armored slat visor. She leans down, just to give the unflinching mech a very up close and personal glare of indignation. How dare he even ask. "Eonssss ago, I wasssss unable to fight to ssssave Crysss-tahl sssscity, Red Alert. I wassss sssmall, and frail, and fearful. That issss a misssstake I sssshall never make again, ssssso long asss there issss life in my core. I sssshall defend ussss until the universsse comessss to oblivion." Red Alert listens to Trojan's indignant, passionate response, and then simply nods, as if satisfied. "Good." He turns to Slingshot. Slingshot looks back at Red Alert. "So, can we show her around the base, then?" Red Alert strains, "Only in unrestricted areas until her identity is confirmed... which shouldn't be long. In the meantime, be ready to assist Air Raid and Jetfire if needed." Hee. Trojan uprights herself. "My ssssensssor ssssuite allowssss for the inter-cepsssssion of communicationssss. Perphapssss I may be permisssssed to sssaunter out wayward to put an ear to the ssssky?" Red Alert turns his attention back to Trojan. "Very well, if you wish." Red Alert strains, "Make yourself useful." Red Alert is Jerk Third in Command when Jetfire and Prowl aren't available to be jerks. B) Trojan roughs Red Alert. Red Alert turns, and heads to the command center, passing Benin-Jeri on his way in. ...And out the Slinking spider creeps; as she does so, her exterior gray armor begins to shift, to blend with chameleonesqueness of the reptilian influence... or that of a Trap Door Spider. <> Trojan says, "On Sssstandby for further insssstructionssss." <> Ironhide says, "Cuffs! How you farin?" <> Cuffs says, "*BANG*clatter* ... Not too well" <> Cuffs says, "*FZZZT* Aurgh! Need help!" <> Air Raid says, "Uh oh." <> Trojan says, "Reroute to asssisst?" <> Jetfire says, "Yes! Available reinforcements to the Central United States ASAP!" South Central United States - North America Lying in almost the dead center of the southern half of the United States, most of the area here is taken up by Texas. Easily one of the biggest states in the country, Texas is a major hub for US industries dealing in electronics and information services. Most of the farmland is used for raising cattle and growing cotton, and many also serve as dude ranches for vacationers looking for fun living like a cowboy for a few days. Massive oil wells rise over the landscape as well, churning with oil-pumping power. Above it is the smaller, pan-shaped Oklahoma, which is also rich with oil and farmland. Kansas Old Field Contents: Cuffs Valour <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Spike and I have the repair bay prepped. Cuffs, do you need medical evac?" <> Ironhide says, "Help's on the way, Cuffs. Keep yer head down an wait!" Slingshot has asked to join you. (You can +invite or +noinvite.) Slingshot has arrived. <> Cuffs says, "*zttt* I'll try... Not combat damage. ugh." Valour stands over Cuffs's body. The Autobot security agent seems to be shorting out or something. Cuffs glowers at Valours' back a little bit, working back to his feet as he backs up, glancing behind him. Phew. The oil drum was not burst. Scanning For Stealthed/Cloaked Individuals... : Trojan Harrier Jumpjet streaks off to the rescue! "Here I come, Cuffs!" he says. He wing-waggles to draw attention to himself. Valour has just turned from the Autobot, and is moving towards a large stack of energon cubes. Cuffs shouts "Stop him, Slingshot!" his voice rather fuzzy as he presses a gauntlet to his chestplate in discomfort. Scourge is hit by the Sidewinder, and smoke pours out of the hole in the hull that it makes. The enraged Sweep transforms again, trying to get the drop on Air Raid and rip him a new exhaust port. Scourge Transforms: The Sweepcraft splits apart, the wings unfurl and and reveal the cruel Sweep, Scourge, before you in robot mode. >> Scourge strikes Air Raid with Slice. << Valour spots Slingshot, and brings up his Seeker cannons, targetting the Aerialbot. Having Staged herself earlier, Trojan won't be too far behind Slingshot; she'll be approaching from the far west end of the oil field, with a cloaking mode engaged. Chameleonesque armor blends with the surroundings - which is about the only way *to* mask something Trojan's mammoth size. Valour's attention is draw by the Aerialbot, and he doesn't notice the freak just yet. Valour opens fire on the Aerialbot immediately. >> Valour misses Slingshot with Laser . << Starscream watches his null ray, his precious nullray zing past Jetfire and... MISS! With a snear the Air Commander looks at the situation on the ground and then witha a sly grin, heads toward Ironhide. If he cant hit Jetfire he will so as much psychological damage as he can by hitting the old Autobot instead. >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Laser . << Valour edges away from his stack of energon cubes, so that a stray shot won't blow them up. Harrier Jumpjet eeeps and barrelrolls to avoid the incoming laser. "Nice try, Decepticreep," he says, "Now try some of my WINSAUCE!" He lets a missle fly at Valour. >> Slingshot misses Valour with AA Missile. << Valour leaps into the air, allowing the missile to explode harmlessly in the center of the oil field, not far from Cuffs's body. "Winsauce? Truly it is a wonder we haven't wiped you all out by now." Hovering in the air, Valour unleashes barrels of both arm-cannons >> Valour strikes Slingshot with Arm-Cannons . << The Itsy Bitsy Spider comes creeping across the field... Seeing laser fire will certainly draw her attention; skulking along the terrain at a lumbering pace. Now, we have some kind of fascinating prospect here. Should she steal away with Cuffs and the Energon while Valor is distracted, or lunge and nomnomnom the Decepticon while she can grab the warrior? Gatling-styled guns on either side of Raid's wings spin in anticipation, that is until they're sliced clean off! The Aerialbot is literally sliced into ribbons, and it's a damn good thing he's near the ground, because he sure as hell ain't staying airborn. Smoke streams from his clawed frame as he tumbles into a rough landing near Ironhide, where he was attempting to lead Scourge. He somehow manages to transform, remaining on the ground as he rolls over to shakily aim his rifle at the blurry Sweep figure. Air Raid Transforms: The F-15 Eagle's underside bissects into two arms, legs sliding down from the middle. His helm shifts up atop his shoulders, and his hands and pedes fold out. Black wings contract and shorten slightly. >> Air Raid misses Scourge with Torque-Rifle . << Cuffs remains where he was, slowly able to get to his feet as he backs away from the actino, his shield held between the Decepticon and himself. <> Trojan says, "Thirty ssssstepssss behind you, Cuffsssss..." "Raid!" Ironhide calls to his comrade from the ground. "Don't get yerself slagged! Lead that Sweep scrap down here!" As Raid hits the ground, Ironhide rushes to his side. He looks up at Scourge with his optics blazing. >> Ironhide strikes Scourge with Lead-Spray . << Valour floats back, keeping one optic on the cubes and the other on Slingshot. Cuffs is ignored, and giant-freak still unseen. Scourge says, "my turn to ow XD" Starscream says, "IH you need to ass to your pose where I shot you hehe" Starscream says, "... ADD" Air Raid grins. Slingshot pats Screams Starscream <_< Ironhide shall ass. Starscream says, "LOL I swear to vector my typos..." Jetfire says, "Screamer - hate to ASS again - but can I attack you? :)" Air Raid says, "Ahaha!" Scourge says, "Behold, Typotron. And his Haintsmen, the Swopes." Jetfire raises a laser rifle and aims it not at Starscream's knee, but at the top, behind his leg to cripple the seeker. <> Director Red Alert says, "Typhoon en route for medical evac when needed, Autobots." Prior to all of this, Ironhide is blasted in the shoulder by Starscream and goes to one knee, his wound bleeding red-black smoke. "NOW ya fire at me, huh?" >> Jetfire misses Starscream with Particle-Beams . << <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Yep. I'm right overhead. Just lemme know when you need me to bring in th' pain or the mercy, Jets." Valour is nom nom nom_OK Trojan sneaksneaksneaknomnomnoms! Valour says, "OH NOES!" <> Jetfire says, "The more reinforcements the better - if that's what you're alluding to." Starscream hears the shot coming and veers out of the way just as a shot grazes past his knee from the rear. he snaps a look at Jetfire as he regains his balance on his thrusters and snaps off a shot with an arm cannon toward the Autobot jet. >> Starscream strikes Jetfire with Laser . << <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "You got it, Jets!" <> Jetfire says, "Good dea *sgrhkak!* ARH!" Jetfire falls onto his back, crushing some small loading equipment in the process. <> Director Red Alert says, "Move to retrieve the wounded, Typhoon." Cuffs is still here, though out of the fight as he watches, ensuring no oil drums were burst as he knelt on the ground, still holding his chestplate Scourge pursues his falling prey, eager to close in for the kill. In his tunnel-vision he neglects to evade Ironhide's incoming attack. He grabs his shoulder where the lead spray has hit him. His blazing ruby optics fix on the old Autobot. "Deprive me of my prey, will you? Then I'll take you down as well!" The Sweep hefts his blaster and aims it at Ironhide. >> Scourge strikes Ironhide with Blaster . << Jetfire opens a few plates of armor and fires a few small missiles at Starscream, then, as he's firing them, he's hoping to stand up. >> Jetfire misses Starscream with Photon-Missile. << Alright. So Trojan does something particularly clever and pesky: The stealthed spider charges forward, and makes a deliberate path *over* the energon, to knock it all asunder - destroying some under her weight, and scattering the rest - on her way to try to make Valour a chewtoy. Surprise! >> Trojan misses Valour with Along-Came-A-Spider. << . Valour turns at the unexpected attack. Valour dodges the dual attacks with the grace and speed of, well, a Seeker. The arm cannon blasts pepper Slingshot's wings, and he wobbles like Fireflight as he tries to draw a bead on his target. "Oh I can make it winsauce yet! Death by internet meme!" Only this meme is a Maverick_ATGM >> Slingshot misses Valour with Maverick ATGM. << Air Raid subspaces his rifle and simply flops backwards, just barely holding onto consciousness. "Dun'worry 'bout me," he slurs, "Kick some a-aft!" (no attack) Autobot Shuttle comes in from Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. Valour turns at the freaky thing attacking him directly, and opens up mini-missile pods built into his chest. Dozens of small smoke trails streak from Valour's chest as he launches a volley of mini-missiles at the ancient freak before him. >> Valour misses Trojan with Mini-Missiles. << >> You evade Valour's Mini-Missiles attack. << Ironhide ducks and rolls but is too late to avoid taking a hit from Scourge. He curses as he gets to his feet, smoking from two places now. His hand slides up into his wrist. "Comin in too hot, Sweep," he taunts weakly, "you need to cool down!" >> Ironhide strikes Scourge with Nitrogen . << >> Scourge temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << <> Cuffs says, "I see the... shuttle" Starscream avoids another shot from Jetfire. He smirks, "Don't you think you should give it up, Jetfire, you look too damaged to continue... let me decide for you..." he fires again and notices Scourge get nailed pretty good by Ironhide. "Decepticons! Prepare to retreat!" he ordeers as he lets his shot go toward jetfire. >> Starscream critically strikes Jetfire with Null-Ray ! << >> Jetfire temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Now, Valour's likely never seen this kind of trick before. The missiles stray from his launchers and seemingly hit the charging Spider-Thing home, but ... she breaks apart. Literally, into a hundred or so individual components, only to reform as the missiles pass on behind. The giant Scorpion-tail stinger comes up, the lancelike tine glistening in the moonlight, and she has every intention of impaling the seeker upon it. >> Trojan strikes Valour with Scorpion-Sting. << Autobot Shuttle decends from above, zeroing in on the action. Valour erks as he's hit by the stinger while distracted by Trojan's fade out. Jetfire screams but his screams are then muted out as all of his joints freeze in agonizing pain. Valour frowns, unused to opponents who can both dodge his attacks and be fast enough to hit him. He draws his energon sword, and swoops down to attack the ancient, attempting to detach that stinger first. >> Valour misses Trojan with Blade. << >> You evade Valour's Blade attack. << Cuffs stirrs as he hears the screams, staring at Jetfire as he starts towards the mech staggering along quickly until he stood between the huge mech and Starscream as best he could "B... Back off." he rasps, shield held as high as he could, even while flinching. Scourge is iced up! The nitrogen freezes his systems and he cannot move. For now he stands like a barely menacing statue. The Ice Sweep! <> Director Red Alert says, "Hold tight, Cuffs! Help is on the way!" <> Cuffs says, "J... Jetfires' in pain." Autobot Shuttle changes course and moves to intercept Jetfire. Again! Again the ancient Autobot scatters apart to the winds, but this time the parts reform on either side of the seeker, completely intending to entrap and the Decepticon in the middle of the crushing reformation. Do notice her reticent attention to duty, and her lack of wordplay during the exchange. >> Trojan misses Valour with The-Itsy-Bitsy-Spider. << Starscream realizes this has gone bad in a fast way. He sees the Autobot shuttle, sees Scourge iced up and Valour trying to secure the energon cubes. With the Autobots there and the shuttle thats decending, its time to get out of there. Slowly and in some discomfort with his damaged wing, Starscream transforms back into jet mode. "RETREAT!" he orders and with more willpower than anything else to compensate for his wing, he starts heading out of there. Starscream Transforms: Starscream's agile body folds out into a silver F-15E fighter jet. >> Starscream retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Valour flies up and out of Trojan's closing grasp. Air Raid is spared becoming Sweep prey apparently. He can't do much more than lay there and bleed, alas. But man, Ironhide is so cool! Federation II> Typhoon flies the Federation to land near Jetfire Jetfire would get up and walk, but the residual effects of the null ray are still savaging his body, tensing up his joints to the breaking point.' The Federation II unseals its hatch. The effects of the null-ray finally start to ebb as Jetfire sees the shuttle land. Valour swoops down, trying to gather up as many energon cubes as he can. GAME: Valour PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Valour PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Typhoon has arrived. Typhoon hurries out, carrying a medkit. Jetfire weakly taps the side of his head to open a public channel. <> Jetfire says, "Good job, Autobots - it looks like whatever the Decepticons wanted to do - they didn't have tine to finish the job." Typhoon rushes to Jetfire's side. "Sir!" <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Everybody alright?" Cuffs drops to his knee again, optics dimmed as he just sat there, rather still. Not So Fast, Decepticon. There's a very ancient spider who has yet to finish her everlasting grudge against any who bear that sigil. As the Seeker flies overhead, one of those lower arms unfurls, and the heavy, weighted flail thuds to the earth, held secured by a chain of invisible gravitic force. Trojan whirls around, and seeks to knock the seeker stupid, and right into the earth. >> Trojan misses Valour with Gravitic-Flail. << <> Cuffs says, "We're... all alive. I think I'm having a core problem" "We got wounded here," Ironhide shouts needlessly. "Jetfire! Air Raid! Hold on. Don't move too much. Help's here." He then turns toward the Ice Sweep with an angry grin. "You had this comin, you rusted heap a Unicron trash!" Scourge is still frosty-frozen... >> Ironhide strikes Scourge with Haymaker. << <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Ironhide. Where's Air Raid? I'll get him on the shuttle." <> Air Raid says, "Ahhhm' okay. Can still f-fight!" Jetfire looks up at Typhoon. "Thank Primus...an Autobot medic." Jetfire gets up and says "My wounds can wait until we get into the shuttle." <> Ironhide says, "He's right here beside me, Typhoon. An don't you try nothin, Raid. That's an order. Stay down an we'll get ya aboard the shuttle." Valour swoops down and around with amazing agility, dodging Trojan's heavy blows with seeming ease. >> Valour retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Trojan, Cuffs, and Slingshot. << Typhoon nods. "I'll get Air Raid and Cuffs." Air Raid tries to push himself upright despite Ironhide's orders, and he manages for all of two nanos before collapsing in a heap again. Jetfire climbs into the shuttle Cuffs states "May I have a hand, Jetfire? Nevermind... Air Raid needs help more. KI'll stagger over." he stands, his shield weighting him down as he moves stiffly that way Arms full of energon, Valour attempts to fly off with his ill-gotten booty. Typhoon heads back to the shuttle briefly to grab a hover-stretcher, and then moves to Ironhide's location to lead up Air Raid. Oh, those pesky jets! Trojan's expression twists grim, as one high-mass cylinder contained in her arm cocks back. This is the last shot Trojan can take before The Seeker can get out of her grasp, so the lower arm below the preparing piston swings the mace high at an upward arc, like a slugger swinging at a fast ball. >> Trojan strikes Valour with Mace. << Scourge unthaws just as Ironhide's fist makes contact with his lower jaw. So, no dramatic, Terminator-esque Sweep shattering Into A Million Pieces. He does however, belatedly retreat, as Starscream ordered. "I'll hunt you another time!" he growls at Air Raid, "And YOU, Old Mech," he says to Ironhide, "One of these days I'll put you out of your misery." He transforms and gets the slag out of dodge, sporting several gaping wounds in his armor and smoking engines. Scourge Transforms: Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. GAME: Valour PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Valour ughs as he's struck, but manages to hold into the cubes. Typhoon gets Ait Raid and Cuffs loaded into the shuttle, and Valour attempts to fly off with an armload of energon cubes, transforming as he goes. <> Jetfire says, "Well done, Autobots!" Valour leaps into the air, and expands into a large, impressive fighter jet. <> Ironhide says, "Hmm. Don't know about well done. I felt like a lump of scrap iron out there. Sorry I couldn't be more help." Federation II> Jetfire lies down and shuts down for the ride home. Valour flies up out of the oil fields with am armload of energon cubes, transforming as he rises. He moves to join his commander in the air. For those entering, there is Cuffs, but there is Trojan, standing amid broken and smashed, scattered and upset energon cubes. She prevented the seeker from getting all of them, at least - limiting the haul to only what Valour could carry. But that isn't good enough. The loaded fist lifts to the sky and shakes at Valour's retreating aft. "Nexssssst time, Ssssseeker..." hisses the cacophony of voices. Slingshot transforms and fistshakes at the retreating Valour! Starscream is retreating from the area. Flying is difficult with his right wing smashed and hes leaving a trail of smoke from that side as well. But hes managing, a bit slower then he usually flies but hes in the air and heading out of there. Federation II> Ironhide kneels beside his fallen fellows, looking wrought out and feeling older than ever. "I'm sorry Jetfire," he says. Of course it's 'Jetfaahr'. "Air Raid. I shoulda done more ta help ya." Federation II> Cuffs collapses into the nearest chair, his engine knocking somewhat "Ugh. Darnit. And I was CLEARED with no problems." he grumbles Typhoon gets the inured aboard and returns to the shuttle. Federation II> Air Raid just shudders and dims his optics, stifling a few groans; he's certainly not as peaceful as Jetfire. "Frag it all to the PITS. Uh? N-no Ironhide, don't worry about that." Federation II> Typhoon makes her way to Navcon. Federation II> Jetfire has disconnected. If nothing else, Trojan has earned her share of room and board this day. The ancient Autobot stoops to begin gathering the energon that is salvagable, while Typhoon gets the wounded to safety. Federation II> Typhoon flies the wounded back to Autobot City Autobot Shuttle goes to Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. Autobot Shuttle has left. <> Trojan says, "What to do with.. thissss energon the ssssseeker wassss forcssssed to leave behind?" <> Cuffs says, "We need to... put it somewhere safe for now. Or guard it... It belongs to the humans" <> Trojan says, "Compliant." Trojan picks up Slingshot on the way home. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Typhoon is in the repair bay, securing a hoverstretcher containing the unconscious form of Jetfire. Air Raid sends a radio transmission. Ironhide receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Air Raid radio's Ironhide with "Heh... thanks... I mean it.". (INTERCEPT): Ironhide recieves "Heh... thanks... I mean it." from Air Raid. Give her some time, and Trojan will come lumbering into the repair bay... to deposit Slingshot on one of the waiting chairs. Benin-Jeri is lead medical officer tonight, and directs the medical technicians to secure the wounded and prioritize need Typhoon drawls, "I'll go refuel the shuttle in case the Cons launch a second wave." Ironhide sends a radio transmission. Air Raid receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Ironhide radio's Air Raid with "Don' mention it, kid. Jus' get better.". (INTERCEPT): Air Raid recieves "Don' mention it, kid. Jus' get better." from Ironhide. Benin-Jeri nods and dismissed Typhoon, focusing his attention on the wounded Jetfire. Typhoon nods, and heads back out. Cuffs comes in from Main Entrance - Autobot City. Benin-Jeri directs the medical technicians to triage the wounded, while he focuses his attention on the unconscious Jetfire. Air Raid claims the table that may as well have his name on, and is sure to bleed all over it as he waits his turn. He doesn't quite feel like being whiny with gruff Ironhide around, else he'd be griping by now. Slingshot hobbles in, having relatively minor injuries, compared to Air Raid. "How bad did the Sweep getcha?" he asks his Aerial-buddy. "...Doessss thissss place have a ssssecure sssstorage facility, where I can put thissss energon?" What energon? The massive mech isn't holding any. Trojan looks rather lost amid all the medical personnel, even though at one point, she herself was a technician. Cuffs limps in last with help from another as he sits to one side, holding his chestplate still as he listens to the others, faceplate grim. Benin-Jeri removes from damaged panels from the Autobot Air commander, frowning at the extent of damage done by Starcream. "How bad's it look like!" Raid blurts, gesturing weakly to gaping claw wounds. <> Director Red Alert says, "Secure it in Autobot City for now. We can work out repayment for the humans later -- it's not like they can use it now in its current form." <> Trojan says, "Assss you wisssh. Isss there a holding fassscility for it?" Ironhide helps however he can. He blames himself for his comrades' injuries. When Trojan enters, he gives her a stricken look, but says nothing to her. <> Cuffs says, "Remember t... To tell the humans we're going to re... pay them" Benin-Jeri glances up at Ironhide, but doesn't stop him from helping since he doesn't look as bad as the others. Benin-Jeri pulls out his Star Trek tricorder and scans Jetfire's damaged innards. Benin-Jeri quotes, "I know what you know... I feel what you feel." Benin-Jeri frowns as he looks at the scans. "No standard parts? Damn Mac users..." Air Raid decides he's too fatigued to complain anyway, and leans back with a deep vent. "How'd it go, Cuffs?" Annnnd Benin-Jeri makes it hard for him not to bust out laughing. Gah. Well, in light of Ironhide's leer, the massive mech just retreats, her visage set in a mask of simple reticent determination. Trojan leaves the medical area, deciding that she'll hang onto the energon until there's somewhere to put it all. It's not like she's short on containers. At least Cuffs saw her in action, and that is meet by her. Cuffs looks up and over at Air Raid, face discomfited "Well, we won." he states positively. "It was an expensive win though. He'll be fine." the security mech states, leaning back to lay on his table, curled up a little. Category:2009 Category: Battles Category:Logs